


[Podfic] The Difference of You

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Public Transportation, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: It’s not that Arthur Pendragon can’t get girls to fall for him; it’s just that he can’t seem to keep them around. Relationships and Arthur aren't on the same page at all, really, but one day there's Merlin on a bus and then it's different.





	[Podfic] The Difference of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Difference of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453042) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Difference of You: 1:39:35 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20The%20Difference%20of%20You.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20The%20Difference%20of%20You.mp3) | **Size:** 92 MB | **Duration:** 1:39:35
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20The%20Difference%20of%20You.m4b) | **Size:** 46 MB | **Duration:** 1:39:35

  
---|---


End file.
